lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Beshte/Relationships
Family Basi Beshte is very close to his father, and becomes very concerned whenever Basi is injured or in danger. He yearns to make Basi proud of him, and enjoys spending time with him. Beshte also has a habit of quoting his father, showing that he pays attention to his father’s words of wisdom. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Kion Kion is one of Beshte's best friends, and the two are known to get worried over each other's safety. When Kion once swept Beshte away in a water current by mistake after using his roar, Beshte was happy to forgive him, knowing full well that it was an accident. Beshte also shares much in common with his lion friend. Both are friendly, kind, and also don't want to disappoint their fathers. Bunga Beshte and Bunga are shown to have a close friendship, often using nicknames to refer to each other like for Bunga Little B and for Beshte Big B. Beshte often shows concern over Bunga, particularly when he rushes into things. Bunga can always rely on Beshte to help him out of a tough situation. Ono Beshte and Ono are show to have shown to have a close relationship with Ono always standing on Beshte's back. He also always believes in the bird, knowing he will always get the job done. Fuli Beshte and Fuli are show to have a close relationship. Fuli and Beshte always agrees on the same thing execpt for when it comes to water. Beshte loves getting wet however Fuli does not. In "Fuli's New Family" Beshte accidentlys knocks her into the water but Fuli forgives him anyways. Mtoto Beshte is Mtoto's hero, something which the hippo is humbled by. Beshte does his best to guide Mtoto on his path, keeping his chin up when things go astray, offering him praise when needed and coming to his rescue whenever he can. Beshte has been known to become particularly concerned when Mtoto is upset, as seen in The Kilio Valley Fire when Mtoto and his herd almost had to leave the Pride Lands. Kiara Beshte seems to have a good relationship with the princess as he helped save her from Janja's clan in Can't Wait to be Queen and The Rise of Scar. In Bunga and the King, they perform Hakuna Matata with the rest of the Royal Family and the Guard for the elephants. Makini Beshte and Makini seem to be good friends. They first met in the Rise of Scar, but she later helped the Guard heal from a Kenge's bite in The Bite of Kenge and save Simba in The Scorpion's Sting. When Nne and Tano attempt an attack on her while they are on their way to the Outlands Volcano, Beshte is the one that comes to the rescue. Hodari Hodari and Beshte are good friends as he believes in Hodari's dream to become apart of a crocodile float. Beshte even asked Makuu to give Hodari a chance. Hodari briefly fell out with Beshte when the gecko fell into Kiburi's trap, and believed that Beshte was just angry at him for following his dream with a crocodile that Beshte did not approve of. However, later, when Kiburi betrayed Hodari, he was surprised to hear that the hippo still cared for him despite his actions, and helped him to save Makuu. Makuu Although Makuu really hates hippos, he shows Beshte more respect later on. Kinyonga Kinyonga and Beshte are shown to be friends. When Kinyonga heads into the Outlands to spy on Scar, Beshte expresses his concern and hopes no harm would come to her. She praises Beshte and the Lion Guard for learning the art of camouflage. Badili Beshte was the one who helped Badili get stronger and defended him from Mapigano when he couldn’t and once he completes his training, he is able to stop his bully, which makes Beshte proud of him and the two remain on good terms as of now. Timon Beshte and Timon seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Pumbaa Beshte and Pumbaa seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Thurston Beshte has saved Thurston's life on a number of occasions. The hippo has saved the zebra from hyenas, dry mud, falling into a waterfall, and from a wildfire. Thurston once came with him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Madoa to the Outlands to save Jasiri, Tunu, and Wema from Janja's Clan and he helped them by distracting Cheezi and Chungu with his stupidity. Simba Beshte is shown to have a good relationship with Kion's father, Simba. He gladly accepts Simba's compliment about his father's singing in "The Kupatana Celebration". As he followed Simba's lead during the king's temporary leadership of the guard in "The Trail to Udugu". Ajabu Ajabu is a friend of Beshte, who although at first is believed to be his imaginative friend, is an actual okapi, who Beshte truly cares for and hates it when he is in danger and protects him from any of it, as seen when he charges for Makucha and roars, causing him to retreat and to finally leave his friend alone. Boboka's Son Beshte and Boboka's Son appear to be on good terms as shown when Beshte lifts him up after he gets stuck in some mud during the Savannah Summit. Jasiri Beshte bcomes friends with Jasiri right away after Kion introduces her to the guard. He tells the guard that she was different then Janja and that she helped him get through the Outlands. Beshte was even worried when Jasiri and the two cubs were trapped in "Rescue in the Outlands." Madoa Madoa and Beshte seem to have a good relationship. She came to the Pride Lands for the Lion Guard's help when Jasiri was in danger. Zazu Zazu and Beshte seem to have a good relationship. Beshte always asks Zazu what's going on if there's trouble. In "The Morning Report" when Zazu got captured by the hyenas Beshte and guard came to save him. Kulinda Kulinda appears to be on good terms with Beshte. Ona Beshte and Ona are allies as they rescue her and working together. Zigo Zigo appears to be on good terms with Beshte. Muhangus Muhangus trusts Beshte, although he's not afraid to speak out against him when angry. He doesn't appear to like upsetting Beshte, and will heed to any request that the hippo asks. Chura Beshte becomes friends with the little frog after he gets to ride on him across Flood Plains. Chura also believed in Beshte that he could make it across. Chura is impressed by Beshte's strength, and has shown to compliment him when the hippo uses his strength in front of him. He also appreciates Beshte's help with crossing the Hippo Lanes, and is only too happy to thank him for his assistance in crossing them. the bellow Fellows Beshte joins in with the Bellow Fellows group after they loved his bellowing. Laini Laini and Beshte are good friends. After saving the galagos a bunch of times and getting a ride on him through the Flood Plains. Laini likes being friends with the hippo. Mbeya Beshte and Mbeya are great friends. In "Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots" when the guard was trying to get to Flat Ridge Rock after losing Kion. Beshte suggets that they ask Mbeya because he knows the Pridelands the best. However Mbeya said that he's never been there. Mwenzi Beshte and Mwenzi are allies. Beshte along with the rest of the Guard try to get Mwenzi to get back with Kifaru and eventually succeed after Kifaru saves his life from Makuu's Float despite his poor eyyesight. Beshte and Mwenzi as far as known are on good terms. Kifaru Kifaru and Beshte are allies, Beshte helped Kifaru get to Tamasha. Dhahabu When Ono realize Dhahabu is the Golden Zebra and he never ever seen her before since she is different and Beshte thinks she's really pretty. The two of them become friends after solving the water situation. Gumba, Shauku, Kwato, and Kambuni Beshte and Gumba, Shauku, Kwato, and Kambuni are on good terms. They even warned Beshte where Mtoto is when Mtoto was being chased by hyenas. Male Bushbuck Male Bushbuck showed annoyance at Beshte for destroying the corncockles that he and his herd were eating. Rafiki Beshte and Rafiki are on good terms with each other. They also frequently hangout together throughout the show and he even helped save the mandrill from the hyenas and the jackals in Divide and Conquer, showing how much he along with the rest of the Guard care about him. Male Eland Beshte and Male Eland are good relationships in "Can't Wait to be Queen" since they tried stop the elands before the bees get stung they got crashed and create into chaos. And in "The Wisdom of Kongwe" he help him and his herd to escape from the fire at Poromoko Crevasse and he create the bridge he think its safe and cross to safety. Hyrax Hyrax and Beshte are good friends. In "Beshte and the Beast" when Shujaa accidentally smashed their home he helped get them a new one. He also has saved Hyrax many times before. Shujaa Beshte helps Shujaa learn to control his thug-like strength. When Beshte gets hurt from a tree falling on him Shujaa comes to save him. Female Hare Beshte helps her get across the Hippo Lanes. Anga Anga and Beshte are allies. Enemies Kenge Beshte despises Kenge for biting him and the rest of the guard, stealing the elephants melons and for cornering him and his friends. However, in both occasions, Beshte has seen Kenge get defeated, after being blasted by Kion’s roar twice. Makucha Makucha and Beshte are both enemies, especially when it came to hunting Beshte's new friend Ajabu. Makucha might be a bit scared of the hippo since he refuses to leave Ajabu alone until Beshte roared at him. Makucha refuses to let Beshte pass into his territory unless he is defeated and does not listen to his commands otherwise. Mapigano Mapigano feigns friendliness when Beshte appears, not wishing to engage in a fight with a group he knows he'll lose against. Zira After attacking her pride and coming to the aid of Kion, Zira hates Beshte and thinks that he and the rest of the guard (excluding Kion) are pathetic since the only lion on their team is him. Kovu When Beshte, Jasiri and the guard come to Kion's rescue, they quickly enage into battle with the Outsiders attacking and hurting Kovu's pride. The cub seems to also fear him and the others. Nuka As a member of Kion's Lion Guard, Nuka is shown to be frightened of Beshte. Ushari Ushari is reasonably one of the few Pride Landers he did not care for as he bit Bunga in Fuli's New Family. The snake later turns against him and the rest of the Lion Guard after having too much bad luck when they get close to him. Ushari later assists the rest of the Army of Scar in cornering him, the rest of the Lion Guard, and Makini in The Scorpion's Sting and he seemed to be shocked that the cobra was actually as evil as Scar. Shupavu In Swept Away, Beshte found an ally in Shupavu and her skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. In The Scorpion's Sting, When Shupavu and her group reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys side and hates them since. Njano In Swept Away, Beshte found an ally in Njano and his skinks, as they offered to lead him to Rocky Plateau. Beshte even called them friends. However, this was a mere ruse as they attempted to lead Beshte into a trap which involved Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu trying to crush him with rocks. When spotting Janja and his hyenas, Beshte called for the skinks to run, not knowing they were on the hyena's side, not his. In The Scorpion's Sting, When Njano and his group reveal themselves with Ushari, Beshte appears to be shocked to see the lizards on the bad guys side and hates them since. Scar As a member of the Lion Guard, Scar views Beshte as an enemy. He is aware of his status as the Pride Lands' strongest, and has before tried to take him out as seen in "Swept Away". Janja Beshte really hates Janja just like the rest of the guard. Beshte is always there when Janja and his clan are on the attack. When Beshte is alone in the Outlands Janja tries to smush him by throwing big heavy rocks on him. He later grows angrier with him when he larned that he works for Scar. Cheezi Beshte dislikes Cheezi almost just as much as he dislikes Janja because he helps his boss with nearly every one of his schemes. He was later angier with him and the rest of Janja's Clan for working with Scar. In The Zebra Mastermind, he questioned why him and Chungu would attack him with flowers. Even with the fact that he is one of the friendliest animals of the Pirde Lands, he still finds Cheezi's antics fairly obnoxious. Chungu Beshte dislikes Chungu almost just as much as he dislikes Janja because he helps him with nearly every one of his schemes. He was latr anngier with him and the rest of Janja's Clan for working with Scar. In The Zebra Mastermind, he questioned why he and Cheezi would attack him with flowers. Even with the fact that he is one of the friendliest animals of the Pirde Lands, he still finds Chungu's antics fairly obnoxious. Reirei Beshte learned of Reirei's treachery ever since they tried to wreak havoc at Kupatana. Reirei and her pack along with the rest of the Army of Scar at one point tried to kill him, the rest of the Guard, and even Makini when Simba was very sick due to being poisoned with scorpion venom by his uncle and Sumu. Beshte is the only member of the Guard she is actually afraid of as revealed in The Hyena Resistance when she screamed when he was charging. He grew even angrier at her for working for Scar. Goigoi Beshte and Goigoi seem to be enemies since Beshte is a member of the guard. Beshte was even tricked and thought that Dogo was nice and cute. In "Babysitter Bunga" Beshte did help Goigoi out when he upside down in a hole while he was trying to distract the guard. However Goigoi is part of Scar's army so he attacks Beshte and the rest of the guard when Scar tells him too. Kiburi Kiburi hates Beshte because he is a member of the Lion Guard. He hates him even more when he learns that the guard ruins his scheme to kill the king. They have been enemies ever since Simba kicked the crocs out of the Pride Lands. Kiburi's float joins the Scar's army. He hates Beshte some more when he learns that Hodari is Beshte's geeko friend. Tamka Tamka dislikes Beshte and the rest of the Guard just as much as Kiburi does as revealed when they were woken up from hibernation by them. Later that day, he, Nduli, and another crocodile later try to kill King Simba, but were outsmated by them. They along with Kiburi are later exiled from the Pride Lands as punishment for their crime. They have been enemies ever since. Mwoga Mwoga hates Beshte because he is a member of the Lion Guard. Mwoga becomes part of Scar's army. After the guard goes into the Outlands to get a cure of Simba. Mwoga helps trap the Lion Guard. Category:Relationships